Like Father, Like Son
by B-Beth-Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sarada's smile was the most beautifulest thing to Boruto. Little did he know his father felt the same way about Sarada's mother's smile too when he was his age. BoruSara.


**AN: This idea suddenly came to me, and I just had to write this. I got the idea of some of it from the dialogue of Naruto episode 235. Also, I fully support NaruHina and SasuSaku ( My OTP!),and I am not bashing any ships. But, I do believe Naruto did love Sakura in the beginning. So that is also how this idea came into being.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

.

.

.

**Like Father, Like Son**

Uzumaki Boruto, a rambunctious youth, with his father's personality, and good looks. Being the son of the beloved Hokage had its ups and downs. Boruto loved his family, especially his father, and he is always seeking his father's attention since he was so busy most of the time, and to get his father's attention he would do anything, even paint the Hokage monument faces. Since being the son of the seventh Hokage, who was also the village hero, Boruto was very popular. He was constantly surrounded by his classmates who were always trying to be friends of the Hokage's son. They were only trying to befriend him because of his father's title, not necessarily him.

But, there was one person who stood out among the sea of faces of his classmates, Uchiha Sarada. She was the daughter of his father's old teammates, and the villagers detested her and her father. The class acted as if she wasn't there and ignored her most of the time. She was invisible to them because to them she wasn't worthy of being acknowledged.

But, Boruto saw her. He saw her clearly.

Sarada stood out to him among the sea of faces of his classmates. She was like a splash of color in his dreary world. She did not approach and flock around him like his classmates did. She was quiet, and most of the time had her nose in a book.

When Boruto was walking out of class when it ended, he noticed her still sitting at the desk. After telling Shikadai, probably one of his only true friends, to go on without him he'll catch up, he decided to hang back and watch her through the door opening. She was reading, as usual, and didn't even notice she was the only one left in the class. Boruto opened his mouth to call out to her when he saw her expression. She was silently laughing and smiling at something she read in her book.

_Buh-Bump._

Boruto felt his cheeks turn lightly red and his chest flutter slightly. '_Beautiful_ ' Boruto of the time Sarada had a serious expression on her face, so to see her laugh and smile care freely was a truly breathtaking sight. Her smile was bright and her eyes sparkled with joy. It really was a beautiful sight.

* * *

><p>"Dad, when did you know Mom was the one?" Boruto asked unexpectedly when his father got home from his duties for the day.<p>

"Ehehe, well you see, a long time ago I had loved someone before your mother." Naruto said laughing hesitantly at his son's question while scratching the back of his head.

"Eh?! Who?" Boruto exclaimed.

" Well, I guess it is about time I told you the story." Naruto laughed and ruffled his sons hair.

" A long time ago, before I realized how I felt for your mother, I had a crush on my teammate, Haruno Sakura. I liked her, but she was in love with someone else. I knew that Sakura-Chan could never see me as anything more than a friend, but I decided that is she chooses me I'll be happy, but she didn't have to." Naruto smiled before continuing.

" I did love Sakura-Chan, but I knew I would be fine if she didn't return my feelings. Which was a good thing, because I love your mother more than anything in the world! ". Naruto laughed and smiled brightly.

Boruto was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "What made you fall for her?"

Naruto made a small smile. "Back then, Sakura-Chan's smile was cute. And before I knew it, I fell for her."

Boruto's eyes widen slightly. And the image of a smiling Sarada flashed through his mind, and he knew just like his father, he was a goner.

.

.

.

**An: Hoped you liked my first one shot! :)**


End file.
